Un monde de Silence
by Irissia
Summary: Qu'ont bien pu faire Kurogane et Fye lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés seuls pendant six mois? one shot YAOI


Auteur : Irissia87

Série : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

Genre : Yaoi, sérieux (théoriquement…) passage complètement OOC (suivez les chiffres XD), vas-y Kuro en force !! XD

Disclaimer : J'ai demandé à mes parents de m'offrir Kurogane pour mon anniversaire mais je suis pas sur que Clamp sera d'accord…

Couple : YashaxKurogane ! Je blague à votre avis ?

Note 1 : Qu'ont bien pu faire notre cher Kuro-toutou et son magicien préféré pendant les 6 mois où ils se sont retrouvés seul tous les deux ? Vous vous êtes posé la question ? Moi aussi

Note 2 : C'est ma toute première fanfiction (je suis tout émue) alors ne vous attendez pas à du grand art J'espère néanmoins que cela vous plaira un petit peu

**Chapitre 1 :**

Kurogane soupira, ou plutôt il grogna, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il s'ennuyait terriblement. Voila bientôt 6 mois qu'il était coincé dans cette dimension. S'il avait été seul s'aurait déjà été pénible, mais voila qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé avec le magicien ; magicien qui au passage ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Alors Kurogane grognait par qu'il ne savait rien faire de mieux en sa présence. Quoique cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Sauf que d'ordinaire il grognait parce qu'il devait subir les pitreries conjointes du magicien et du manju blanc. Penser à cette sale boule de poil l'énerva davantage, après tout si elle avait fait correctement son boulot ils n'en seraient pas la, sans compter qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle des gosses. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux… En fait si mais il avait bien trop de fierté pour l'avouer.

Alors qu'il grognait une fois encore, il sentit le magicien s'agité à côté de lui. Celui-ci était assit au bord de la fenêtre rêveur. Son regard restait vague et imperturbable. Cependant quand il sentit le regard pesant du ninja sur lui, il revint à la réalité. Ne pouvant pas discuter avec lui, il se contenta de sourire, sourire qui avait l'art d'agacer Kurogane, un sourire tellement faux, tellement vide…

Finalement Kurogane se leva. Il fallait qu'il bouge sinon il allait prendre racine.

« J'vais m'entraîner » Dit-il.

Il savait pertinemment que Fye n'avait rien comprit mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix, alors il sortit non sans lancer un dernier regard au magicien, un regard provocateur et moqueur à la fois. Un regard qui disait « moi au moins je m'occupe... »

Fye se contenta de sourire, une fois de plus que pourrait- il faire d'autre ? Pourtant il avait parfaitement compris Kurogane, à force, il avait finit par assimiler en 6 mois quelque mot de vocabulaire de la langue du ninja. Malheureusement ce n'était pas suffisant pour tenir une conversation avec celui-ci. De toute façon, Fye avait l'étrange sensation que le ninja ne voulait pas lui parler, voir qu'il l'évitait, comme s'il lui reprochait quelque chose… Et ce quelque chose, Fye donnerait chère pour le savoir. Pas qu'il voulait se rapprocher du ninja. Il ne voulait pas s'impliquer plus qu'il n'était nécessaire avec qui que ce soit, être toujours souriant sans se rapprocher des autres c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il ne voulait s'attacher à personne. Autant les enfants ne lui avaient pas posé de question et se contentait de son sourire et de ses pitreries, autant pour Kurogane… Les choses étaient bien différentes. Celui-ci était quelqu'un qui allait droit au but, quelqu'un de vrai. Quelqu'un qui semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Fye, savait qu'il avait beau se voiler la face, Kurogane finirait par le percer à jour…

Finalement, broyer du noir seul ne lui réussissait pas, il se leva et décida de rejoindre Kurogane sur le terrain d'entraînement.

« Hama Ryoujin! »

Kurogane regarda l'homme à terre. Une fois de plus il avait gagné, une fois de plus il avait vaincu son ennemi. Décidément, dans ce monde personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, hormis peut être leur chef Yasha, mais celui-ci ne venait jamais et Kurogane préférait le voir le moins possible… Il y avait un quelque chose en lui qui le perturbait qui le mettait mal à l'aise. S'il avait pu, il en aurait parlé à Fye mais comme celui-ci ne parlait pas sa langue… Surtout quand ce moment moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi… En fait si mais… Il sentit alors quelqu'un approcher, et à sa grande surprise, il vit le magicien s'avancer vers lui comme si le simple fait de penser à lui suffisait à le matérialiser à ses côtés.

Oui il s'avançait vers lui, toujours avec se sourire idiot plaqué sur son visage comme un masque impénétrable… Kurogane maugréa. Il ne voulait pas voir Fye pour le moment il ne voulait pas qu'il devine ses pensés, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache que le simple fait de penser à lui éveillait en son être des passions insoupçonnées, des passions qu'il repoussait déjà depuis trop longtemps. Il ne pus alors que se contenter de pointer son épée vers lui, pour l'inciter au combat…

Fye avait vu Kurogane remporter son combat, comme à chaque fois. Le jour où celui-ci perdrait, le monde cesserait de tourner rond. Il le vit pointer son arme vers lui. Il se figea qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ? Il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui, il ne voulait pas se battre contre qui que soit en fait…

Mais le ninja ne lui laisserait visiblement pas le choix, Fye pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur lui, son regard le transpercer de part en part. Il prit donc une arme et s'avança sur le terrain. Kurogane chargea, laissant à peine le temps à Fye d'esquiver. Le ninja semblait déterminer à lui faire mordre la poussière. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, c'était le comportement d'un véritable guerrier, d'un battant, ce que Fye n'était pas…

Kurogane s'énerva, il voyait bien que le magicien ne voulait pas se battre. C'est ce comportement de perdant que détestait Kurogane, le comportement de quelqu'un qui abandonne avant même d'avoir commencé. Finalement, Fye se retrouva par terre, l'arme du ninja toujours pointé vers lui. Il voyait bien que le ninja était énervé mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il continua à lui sourire et sentit le regard meurtrier de Kurogane.

- Et bien tu as encore gagné Kuro-wan.

- C'est Kurogane.

Le dit Kurogane n'avait que noté le surnom débile, Fye ne parlant toujours pas la même langue que lui. Il le regarda de nouveau et soupira. A quoi bon lui dire ce qu'il pensait s'il ne comprenait pas ? A quoi bon lui faire la morale sur son comportement ? A quoi bon tous ses faux-semblants ?

Il perçut néanmoins le regard surpris du blond, mais qui très doué dans l'art de la maîtrise de soi, laissa réapparaître son sourire moqueur sur son visage…

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire soupirer une fois de plus le brun. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sus combien de temps s'écoula alors, combien de minute ils restèrent ainsi à se dévisager, attendant que l'un des deux ne cède…

Car ne pouvant pas vraiment communiquer, cela finissait souvent ainsi entre eux, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque réponse en l'autre. Mais finalement personne n'eut le temps de céder car cette étrange harmonie fut brisée par une personne extérieure à leur petit monde.

Un membre du clan Yasha, courait vers eux tout en les appelant.

- Kurogane-san, Fye-san, la lune monte, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir.

Kurogane leva alors les yeux vers le ciel. Effectivement, elle serait bientôt à son zénith, et quand cela arriverait… Ils partiraient vers cet étrange château suspendu dans les airs, ou à chaque fois ils rencontraient leur ennemi, le clan Ashura.

- Ouais on arrive. Répondit-il au guerrier, qui d'ailleurs regardait d'un drôle d'œil le blond toujours assit par terre. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était muet, ne parlant jamais et le considérait comme une personne bien étrange et donc l'évitait le plus possible… Pour le plus grand plaisir de Fye.

Kurogane par contre était agacé par cette façon qu'il avait de toujours se tenir à l'écart des autres, à l'écart de lui. Voyant que celui-ci ne se décidait pas à se relever, il tendit sa main vers lui, instinctivement, sans réfléchir, et c'était mieux ainsi car sinon sa fierté l'en aurait empêcher…

La réaction de Fye fut plus que surprise, c'était bien la dernière chose auquel il s'attendait lui qui dans le monde d'Oto l'avait regardé avec tant de fierté dans le regard alors qu'il c'était blessé… Il lui avait alors dit qu'il méprisait les gens qui avaient si peu de considération pour la vie…

Et il l'avait laissé la, alors que lui-même lui disait qu'il devait être le genre de personne qu'il détestait… Bien plus encore, personne ne lui avait jamais tendus la main, jamais comme ça… Enfin presque.

Une seule personne l'avait faite, et celle-ci était bien la dernière auquel Fye voulait penser, c'était la personne qu'il fuyait, Ashura- O…

Alors que son esprit dérivait lentement, il ne se rendait pas compte que son masque habituel avait disparut pour montrer au ninja, un panel d'émotion auquel il n'était pas du tout habitué de sa part.

Surprise ? Joie ? Peur ? Tristesse ?

Fugace, mais qui cependant n'échappa pas à Kurogane qui secoua de plus belle sa main devant le magicien pour le faire réagir… Ce qui fonctionna d'ailleurs… Non sans oublier de replacer son masque détestable sur son visage, il se saisit alors de sa main et se laissa hisser. Cependant Kurogane y mit bien plus de force qu'il l'avait voulu ce qui eut pour effet de les déséquilibrer tous les deux, Fye se retrouvant soudainement plaquer contre le ninja.

De nouveau le temps sembla se figer pour ses deux être qui n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir le contact d'une quelconque personne. Fye pouvait sentir une chaleur brûlante émaner du corps du ninja égal à cette chaleur qui semblait le brûler à chaque fois qu'il regardait les deux braises que formaient ses yeux… Qui ne l'était plus depuis leur arrivé dans ce monde, leurs yeux étant devenus mystérieusement noirs… Cette chaleur, il sentait qu'elle pouvait faire fondre la glace qui l'enveloppait, dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire et en même qu'il ne laissait pas partir.

La gêne s'installa. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Kurogane, ce qui arrangeait bien l'autre qui n'avait pus s'empêcher de rougir à cette soudaine proximité. Il lâcha imperceptiblement sa main, tétanisé de sentir l'objet de tous ses désirs, de toutes ses envies, et en même temps de toutes ses colères si proche de lui.

Finalement c'est Fye qui rompit le contact. Il s'éloigna légèrement du brun, lentement, ses mèches blondes frôlant légèrement la peau du coup du ninja, le faisant frissonner. Et la dans un murmure, aussi silencieux que le vent bruissant dans une forêt, il lâcha un « arigato » et partit.

Kurogane ne sortit de sa rêverie qu'au départ du magicien, rêve qui s'évanouissait en faisant un léger pop, comme quand une bulle explose. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de retrouver ses esprits. Soudain, il l'entendit ce mot qu'il avait murmuré, ce mot dans sa langue natale « arigato », merci. Il était malheureusement trop tard pour qu'il puisse dire quoique se fut en réponse… Attendez, il l'avait dit dans sa langue natale ? Kurogane se ficha une gifle mentale à défaut d'une vrai et maudit sa lenteur soudaine d'esprit. Décidément le mage avait vraiment l'art le mettre dans tous ses états, vraiment tous…

Finalement, ce monde n'était pas si mal… Il prit alors la direction du point de rendez-vous, les mains dans les poches, yeux fermés sans compter un étrange sourire malicieux s'étirer sur son visage.

-Hyu !! Fit un magicien de bonne humeur après une bataille éreintante, mais riche en surprise. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé les enfants, enfin retrouvé c'était vite dit étant donné qu'ils avaient été emmenés par le camps de Ashura, mais au moins, ils savaient où ils étaient… Kurogane aussi semblait de meilleures humeurs, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu s'afficher sur son visage un tel sourire. Dommage que Mokona soit trop loin, sinon il aurait pu taquiner le ninja à loisir… Cela faisait aussi bien longtemps qu'il n'avait eu une telle pulsion, à croire que de voir les enfants lui mettaient tout de suite le baume au cœur. En fait la vraie raison était qu'il avait prit l'habitude en leur présence de toujours sourire, rire. Car son plus cher désir était de les faire sourire, quelque soit les épreuves. Sans doute ne sens n'était il pas rendu compte derrière son jeu, derrière sa façade, mais petit à petit il avait trouvé une raison à sa présence dans le groupe, faire sourire les enfants…

Kurogane était perdu dans ses pensées, enfin les choses bougeaient enfin ils allaient pouvoir quitter ce monde… Six mois, cela avait été beaucoup trop long à son goût, six mois à n'avoir en face de lui qu'un sourire silencieux et taquin, six mois à devoir réprimer ses désirs… Pas que quand ils seraient de nouveau tous ensemble il pourrait y laisser libre cours, c'est juste qu'il y penserait moins puisqu'il ne serait plus seul avec lui…

Il continua ainsi sa route, se dirigeant vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec le magicien, réfléchissant à la suite des évènements tant et si bien que quand il arriva à destination il sursauta, prenant enfin conscience de la présence du magicien à ses côtés. Magicien qui ne pu réprimer un sourire malicieux à la réaction du ninja, ah si seulement il pouvait lui parler…

Mais d'abord depuis quand en avait-il envie ? Surtout qu'il ignorait pourquoi celui-ci avait eu une telle réaction… C'était juste qu'en le voyant il c'était soudainement souvenu de ce qui c'était passé avant de partir… Et il aurait préféré oublier en sa présence car alors, il ne pouvait empêcher la rougeur de remonter de nouveau sur ses joues, rougeur qu'il tenta de dissimuler dans l'ombre qui les entourait.

Cependant, si Kurogane était devenu un expert en Fye, le magicien était lui aussi devenu très douer pour déchiffrer les humeurs du ninja. Et donc bien évidement, cette étrange rougeur n'avait pas échappé au regard avertit de Fye, qui fut d'ailleurs des plus étonné. Car c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait cela sur le visage de ninja et il se demandait bien qu'est ce qui pouvait bien en être la cause.

Une fois entrées dans la chambre, il leur était difficile de ne pas croiser leur regard, au plus grand déplaisir de Kurogane, qui avait une soudaine envie de prendre une douche glacée et d'aller ce coucher… Mais Fye semblait décider à le déjouer… Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se comprendre tant mieux… Kurogane enleva alors ses vêtements (1) de trop pour dormir et se glissa dans son futon, tournant le dos à Fye tout en murmurant un vague « oyasumi » (bonne nuit) grognon. A sa grande surprise il entendit Fye lui rendre la pareille, sauf que lui le disait au et fort

- Oyasumi Kuro-tan.

Aïe, encore un surnom. Kurogane se retourna brusquement faisant sursauter le dit blond qui ne pu cependant s'empêcher de lui lancer de nouveau, encore et toujours un sourire moqueur, car il devinait sans peine pourquoi il avait eu une telle réaction. Finalement, il arriverait peut être à l'embêter ce soir… Cependant il n'avait prévu que le ninja sorte de son lit pour s'asseoir à côté du sien, et qu'il le dévisagerait…De cette manière. Un large sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage du ninja, un sourire qui disait, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver… Fye continua de lui sourire, genre, je te défis de faire ce que tu as envie de faire.

Ce sourire, encore et toujours oh comme il désirait l'effacer de son visage ! Ou bien qu'il fasse un vrai sourire alors pas ce semblant de réalité.

Alors il fit ce qu'il réprimait, se surprenant lui-même d'une telle audace, mais après tout il l'avait chercher et défier… Il plaqua à ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Fye, à telle vitesse que celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de prendre conscience de ce qui menaçait d'arriver et de toute façon il ne si attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout… autant la main tendue c'était une chose mais alors ce qu'était en train de faire Kurogane…

Il était en train de l'embrasser férocement, qui tellement surpris ne pu réagir… Et de toute façon cela aurait était bien vain… Il se laissa ainsi faire, sans comprendre pourquoi le ninja faisait une telle chose, lui qui était si solitaire, lui qui râlait dès qu'on l'approchait de trop prêt… Pourquoi il l'avait eu la soudaine envie de l'embrasser…

Et bien en plus bien qu'un peut violement… Comme s'il avait eu envie de lui faire ressentir dans ce baiser toute sa colère, toute sa frustration des six dernier mois, tout son désir…

Car désir il y avait Fye le percevait bien, ce n'était pas le genre de baiser qu'on donnait juste pour faire une farce… Incapable donc de rompre le contact il se laissa aller, espérant que le ninja n'avait pas d'autre idée derrière la tête….

Idée justement il y avait, mais Kurogane n'avait pas envie de briser le semblant d'harmonie qui c'était installé entre eux deux en voulant jouer les égoïstes. Car imposer un baiser était une chose, aller plus loin c'était complètement différent et quoi qu'on puisse dire Kurogane n'était pas si brutal que ça (2).

Il recula donc observant les réactions du blond. Et comme réaction, Kurogane crut un instant qu'il allait se faire gifler tellement son regard était accusateur, un regard qui disait à la fois « ne refait plus jamais ça » et en même temps « bon sang pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! » (3°). D'ailleurs il lui tourna le dos signifiant qu'il voulait dormir et rien d'autre. Satisfait, Kurogane regagna son futon et s'endormit rêvant ce qu'il aurait aimé lui faire (4).

Fye lui par contre eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, ressassant inlassablement ce baiser, qu'il aurait malgré lui voulut voir se prolonger. C'est pourquoi quand le sommeil vint enfin s'emparer de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses doigts glisser sur ses lèvres, tout en murmurant un vague « Kurogane » avant de sombrer enfin…

Et bien c'était pas trop tôt ils étaient enfin réunit, de nouveau tous les 5, prêt à repartir pour un nouveau monde. Depuis l'épisode du baiser, Kurogane et Fye avaient dû attendre encore deux jours avant de retrouver les enfants…

Deux jours de combats qui finalement c'était achevé par la mort des deux chefs… Enfin deux, c'était vite dit puisque que « le chef » du clan Yasha était en réalité une illusion, un souvenir de l'original créer par l'une des plumes de Sakura. D'ailleurs, en parlant de baiser, il faut noter qu'il n'y avait rien eu de plus depuis, juste des regard étrange en coin, pour la plus grande frustration du ninja, qui se maudissait de ne pas s'être lancé plus tôt. Maintenant c'était foutu, lui qui râlait d'avoir été seul avec lui, voila qu'il se plaignait de ne plus l'être…

Décidément on se plaint toujours de ce qu'on n'a pas…

Après cela, ils étaient retournés dans le monde qu'ils avaient visité précédemment, sauf que tout avait changé. Les deux clans qui se faisaient la guerre avant étaient en train de fêter les fiançailles de leur chef, étonnant alors au plus haut point le groupe.

- Ce qui veut dire qu'on à voyager dans le temps. Dit Fye

Kurogane n'écoutait qu'à moitié la conversation. Ils avaient voyagé dans le temps et alors, tant qu'ils avaient retrouvé la plume, le reste importait peu pour lui, lui qui ne désirait qu'une chose, retourner chez lui… Pour cela il fallait aller dans un autre monde et si ce n'était pas le sien chercher une plume et repartir.

Repartir encore et toujours… Il ne pus alors s'empêcher de penser au magicien qui lui n'avait nul par où aller… Fuir il ne faisait que fuir inlassablement… Et encore et toujours… Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, Fye le regarda et lui sourit comme toujours et cette fois bien évidemment la manju s'en mêla, et taquina le ninja, qui mine de rien c'était approcher soi disant du buffet pour aller boire (5°). Il râla encore une fois contre cette peluche ambulante qui était en train d'entamer le processus de téléportation. Il ne pus cependant s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard vers le magicien et de lui sourire, comme pour lui rappeler les derniers évènements qui les avaient unis, comme une promesse… La promesse de pas abandonner, que tôt ou tard c'est lui qui le percerait à jour, ce ne serait plus lui qui le pousserait dans ses retranchements mais l'inverse. Il l'aurait. (6)

Fin

Note :

1) ne pas imaginer, ne pas imaginer… trop tard !!!!!! XD

2)Ben oui nan mais il peut être très doux quand il veut

3)Euh c'est possible ça ?

4)C'est à dire beaucoup de chose

5)Quel poivrot ce Kurogane franchement

6)Niark niark !!!! Pardon… (oui je suis complètement partit en trip à la fin désolé)

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus


End file.
